


Convenience

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Mentioned Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun of our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition

"I believe we have," he paused, gathering his words. "A bit of a situation on our hands."

She crossed her arms, showing no signs of weakness despite her smaller frame. "Oh?"

"Come now," he laughed. "Let's set aside this game. We both know they're fucking."

She smirked, nodding. "And you know I don't mind."

"Nor do I, actually. Neither of us has any real control over our other halves." He moved closer to her, resting a finger under her chin. "But don't you think we should have a bit of fun ourselves?"

Adrienne met Svengali's eyes. "Thought you'd never ask."


	2. Motion

It was slow, that's what surprised her the most. Slow, but overwhelming in its intensity. She had expected... well, considering his partner she'd expected it to be fast, rough, with blood and wailing cries.

It seemed like an eternity of rolling pleasure before they felt the shivers of climax. He moved within her, his hands roaming over her smooth skin, pausing over ink. She rocked to meet him, her own hands running over black satin, mouth open in a silent moan.

When it was over he kissed her, almost chastely, lips pressing to lips.

"He's very lucky to have you."


End file.
